Caitlyn Orlando vs Magic
by blackbutlerlove
Summary: Caitlyn Orlando was your average girl living in an average neighborhood until her whole life is turned upside down when she gets her letter to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Join Caitlyn as she battles trolls, school, and Voldemort him self!
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine summer afternoon the sky was a perfect blue it was a cloudless day I walked into our kitchen to get a bottled water and found my family sitting at the table. My father held a letter in his hand, it was opened but it was clearly addressed to me, Caitlyn Orlando.

"Why did you open my letter?" I said putting my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the right.

"This is a letter to a school for magic. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My father said

"Come again?" I said. I was very confused. Me a witch? Impossible I'm as human as it gets!

"You are a witch." My mother said sounding chocked up.

"Mum are you alright?" I said looking at my mother with concerned filled eyes.

"Yes I'm alright." she said and stood up from the table and walked away.

"How is she a witch? We are a non-magical family." My little brother said.

"I do not know," my dad said, "I really don't know…"

The day finally came where I had to go to platform 9 and 3/4. My parents dropped me off and left. They were far to busy to watch me depart. I grabbed my carriage and wheeled it to platform 9 and 10 and looked around. No sign of platform 9 and 3/4 anywhere. I looked to my right and found a boy looking around too. He must be a wizard too or he lost his parents and is looking for them. I walked over to him taking a chance and hoping he is a wizard too.

"Excuse me." I said tapping him on the shoulder, "Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" I hope I don't sound crazy to him.

"Your looking for it too? Are you a witch?"

"Yeah I am and lost too where in the heck is platform nine and three quarters supposed to be?" I said and laughed a bit.

"I have no idea oh I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he said and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I took it and said, "I'm Caitlyn Orlando." When all of a sudden quiet a large family came and they looked to be in a hurry. They all had flaming red hair.

"Now what's the platform number?" a short plump woman said.

"nine and three quarters." a little girl said, "Mum can't I go?"

"You are not old enough Ginny now be quiet. Alright Percy you go first."

The eldest boy, I guessed, marched towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten and when I blinked he had gone.

"Fred you next." the woman said.

"Wait a moment… What happened to the other boy?" I said to Harry and looked around for him

"I-I don't know. He just vanished."

"He can't have just vanished he has to have gone somewhere!"

Harry started to walk towards her.

"Harry! Where are you going? Oh! Wait for me!" I said and hurried after him.

I got there just in time to hear her explaining how to get on to the platform.

"Oh are you going to Hogwarts too dear?" She said sweetly. I nodded and she explained again how to get onto the platform again for me and introduced me to her son, Ron. Her twin sons, Fred and George, I think they were called, Helped me and Harry get our stuff onto the train. Harry and I shared a compartment. I looked out the window and over heard the family of red-heads talking.

"Moom geroff!" Ron said when his mother tried to get something off his nose. I giggled and Harry looked over at me. I stopped and looked back at the family. The eldest boy and come over and joined the family. He was already in his long, jet-black Hogwarts robes and pinned to his chest was a badge that had a large letter P on it. His mother kissed his cheek and he walked onto the train. I came to the realization while watching the family that Ron was very tall or his family was very short. I kept thinking about what Hogwarts was going to be like and watched the family talk. A little while later the mothers face became very stern and looked like she was shouting at the twins. They must have upset her. The whistle sounded and the mother hurried her children onto the train and it started to move. The scenery flashed by and I suddenly felt very sad…I was going to miss my friends and family I would get to see them in the summer though and I get to make all new friends that wouldn't be too bad.

"Anyone sitting there… oh hi um can I sit here with you guys?"

Harry nodded and Ron took a seat next to me. It was awkward for a few moments when the twins opened the door. I tuned them out. After a few moments I looked over and saw Ron gawking at Harry so I looked over and saw Harry had pulled back his bangs to show a lightning scar in the middle of his forehead.

"I heard you live with muggles what's it like?"

"Horrible - well not all of them my aunt, uncle, and cousin are….what about you Caitlyn what is your family like?" They both looked at me.

"Well I loved my family I have a younger brother, a mum, and a dad, I also have an older sister but she's moved out and she got married last month. They aren't so bad but my brother's really annoying, my dad expects me to get top marks, which I do but it's really hard especially since I go to private school…"

"You went to private school?" Harry said amazed

"What's private school?" Ron said very confused.

"Private school is a really expensive school and depending where you go you have to wear a uniform and i don't low how to explain it what about you Ron what's it like living with three brothers."

"Actually it's five," he said and suddenly looked very depressed, "I'm sixth in the family to go to Hogwarts and I guess you could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie left…Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team and Percy prefect and Fred and George goof around a lot but they still get good marks and everyone likes them and think their really funny and everyone expects me to be like them. You never get anything new with five brothers I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's rat."

He pulled out a tubby grey rat from his coat pocket. I jumped to the bench seat across from me towards the compartment door.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, "I'M TERRIFIED OF RATS!"

"Alright goodness" Ron said and put the rat away.

"Thank you."

"Yeah sure…his name is Scabbers and he is useless he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from dad for being prefect but they couldn't affo- I mean I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink I assumed he was embarrassed by the fact he couldn't afford an owl, there's nothing wrong with that fact. I guess Harry thought so too because he told Ron all about getting his cousins old clothes and never getting real birthday presents. Which seemed to cheer him up a bit. I got bored of the conversation and decided to take a nap. Harry woke me up when a woman with a sweets cart came.

"I don't have any money." I said groggily I blinked my eyes trying to wake up. When I finally was awake Harry had dumped a bunch of the strangest sweets on the bench.

"What is all of this?" I said looking at the labels of the candies.

"It's sweets." Ron said biting into a pumpkin pasty I think it was called.

"Wizards have the strangest sweets." I said shaking by head and grabbing a box of jelly beans.

"Be careful Caitlyn when they say every flavor they mean every flavor."

"Come off it they are just jelly beans."

"Okay." Ron said and I popped a green one into my mouth which I quickly spit out.

"Gross! I think that was grass!" I said. Harry started laughing.

"See? Every flavor. Well they have regular ones like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade,but then you have the ones like spinach, liver, and tripe." Ron explained and put one in his mouth.

"Yuck! see? That was sprouts."

After that we had fun trying them. I got peppermint, coconut, cherry, coffee, liver, earwax, and sardine. Harry was brave enough to eat a grey one Ron wouldn't touch which turned out to be pepper.

The country side slowly became woods. Trees every where you look a few twisting winding rivers, and dark green hills. Soon there was a knock on the compartment door which slid open to reveal a short round faced boy who looked very sad.

"Sorry but have you seen a toad at all." he said. We shook our heads in unison. He then wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

I stood and went over to him and rubbed his back like a mother would to comfort a crying child.

"There there don't worry sweetie he'll turn up soon I bet." He looked up at me

"Yes well if you see him…" He turned and left and I sat back down.

"Don't see why he's so bothered if I brought a toad I'd loose it quick as I could mind you I have Scabbers so I can't talk…he could have died and we wouldn't know," He said, "I tried a spell to turn him yellow to make him interesting but it didn't work. I'll show you look."

He looked around in his trunk until he pulled out a very used, old wand that was chipping in places and something that was sticking out at the end it looked like hair?

"The unicorn hair's nearly poking out well anyway-"

He raised his wand when the door slid open again the wailing boy was back but he had a girl with him. She had big bushy hair and she had big teeth.

"Oh….my god Hermione?"

"Caitlyn? Is that you?"

"Hermione! I didn't think you would be here? EEEEEK!"

I jumped up and gave her a hug. She was my best friend back at home. She hugged me back. I turned to Harry and Ron and said, "Harry, Ron this is my best friend Hermione, Hermione this is Harry and Ron." I pointed to them as I said their names, they said hello and waved.

"Oh were you going to do a spell? let's see then" She took a set across from him.

Ron cleared his throat and proceeded to say, "Sunshine, Daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He tapped Scabbers but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell well it's not very good is it? I've done some reading"

"Of course you have you're a bookworm! You're nose never comes out of those books!" I said with a smile. Ron and Harry laughed and Hermione turned pink.

"Hey Harry show Hermione your scar." Harry then lifted his bangs to show his lightning scar.

"Oh goodness you're Harry Potter I've read all about you in Modern Magical History , Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Well that's great Hermione but shouldn't you get going you have a toad to catch."

"What house do you think you'll be in I hope I get Gryffindor, I think it's by far the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad-"

I cut her off saying, "Goodbye Hermione." and pushed her out the door before she left she said, "I think you should change we're almost to Hogwarts." I shut the door. Harry and Ron had gone on to talk about Quidditch and I started reading. I read about Hogwarts and their houses and Quidditch and then the door slid open, again. It wasn't the toadless boy or Hermione. Three boys entered one very pale and skinny, the other two were meaty and they looked very mean, like the kind of guys who could crush a soda can when it was full and unopened, and the way they were standing over the pale boy made it look like they were body guards and he was a celebrity.

"Is it true they keep saying Harry Potter is in this compartments it you then?" He nodded towards Harry.

"Yeah that's him what's it to ya?" I stood up. I was a head taller than the boy.

"You can't hurt me Crabbe and Goyle will hurt you first…"

"Aww are you intimidated because I'm taller than you daww," I said and ruffled his hair, or tried his hair was so greasy, "Boy! Your hair is greasier than a grill at a fast food restaurant! Holy cow!" Harry and Ron busted out laughing it seemed like they were suffocating. He jerked out of the way.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed but it seemed like he was hiding a snicker.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are my father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

"Shut it Malfoy no one cares what you think!" I said and crossed my arms. He turned to Harry and started talking about wizard families. He held out his hand but Harry didn't take it.

"I can figure that out for my self thanks."

He turned away and our eyes met and he turned pink we both looked away quickly.

"Be careful, Potter," He said still not looking at us, (I'm beginning to think he likes me…), "Unless you're a bit politer-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH we do not care." he continued anyway as I said it.

"You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and Hagrid long enough it'll rub off on you." Ron and Harry stood up.

"What did you just say?" I said sounding furious.

"Nothing." (he likes me it's official.)

"Say. It. Again."

"Oh looking to fight are you?" He said having the audacity to look at me.

"Unless you leave right now." Harry said coming up behind me.

"But we don't want to do we boys?" They shook their heads, "We finished all our food and you seem to have some still." The large one called Goyle leaned over to get some Chocolate Frogs, but before he could Ron lunged at him and before he even touched him Goyle let out a yell. Locked onto his knuckle was none other than Scabbers the rat. Goyle flailed his arm around trying to get Scabbers off yelling and screaming the whole time. Scabbers flew off and hit the window. The three of them left either because A they thought there were more rats or B they heard foot steps because not a second later Hermione appeared in the door way.

"What has been going on around here?"

"I think he was knocked out…" Ron said picking Scabbers up by the tail.

"Three boys came and started tormenting us." I said

"Have you met Malfoy before?" Harry asked and Ron went on explaining about the Malfoy family.

"You better get your robes on we're nearly there. You have dirt on your nose did you know?" obviously talking to Ron and she left. He looked angrily at her and scrubbed his nose. We took off out jackets and put our robes on. Mine were just a bit too long and Ron's were a bit too short for him. A nasally voice came on over the intercom and said we'd be there in five minutes and to leave our luggage on the train. When we stopped at the school finally a very large man was calling out for first years to follow him to the school or so I thought he actually took us to boats which then took us to the school. This school is not a school it's a castle. A large decadent castle stood a top a mountain with tallest towers I had ever seen.

"Heads down!" the large man shouted and all our heads went down as we passed through a curtain of ivy. Minutes passed and we were at this type of under group harbor and we got out of our boats and stepped onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there is this your toad?"

"Trever!" the boy cried blissfully and stretched out his arms and the toad hopped into his hands. We were lead through to a yard of dark grass under the shadow of the school, up some stone steps to the front door of the castle to which the large man knocked upon three times.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors swing open almost immediately. A tall woman emerged whose hair was jet black with hints of grey in it and she had a stern expression. She was obviously a woman you didn't want to cross.

"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened the doors wide and led us through. The entrance hall was so large you could fit all of my house in it the place was lit with torches,the ceiling so high you couldn't tell it ended, and a beautiful marble stair case was facing us leading to more floors above us. As we walked I heard the low hum of voices emanating from a room to the right it sounded like the voices in the cafeteria at a school. That must be it that must be where we're going but it wasn't she instead took us further to a pair of doors at the end of the hallway, and she started talking to us welcoming us to Hogwarts about the school year and about the houses.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"I dunno…" I said looking around at the rest of the people who were just as nervous as me. So I'm not the only one who is about to have a heart attack, I thought.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking."

A test? No freaking way! What about those of us who know squat about magic and potions? How are we supposed to do this? Some time soon Professor McGonagall would come through that door and lead me, like a pig to slaughter, to my doom!, I thought when all of a sudden a jumped at the sound of a group of screaming at the top of their lungs.

I turned around just in time to see about twenty ghosts streaming through the back wall. They were translucent, pearl white. The glided across the room taking hardly any notice of us even being here. They were talking amongst themselves, no arguing amongst themselves. What looked like a short, fat monk was saying: "Forgive and forget that's what I always say. We ought to give him a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost finally noticed us. He was wearing a ruff and tights so he must have died in the 1800's possibly.

None of us answered him. We were to frightened.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at us kind of like a pervert would before he tricked you into his van with candy and stuffed animals, at least that's who I interpreted it, "About to be sorted I suppose?"

A few of us nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Fat Friar said, "My old house you know."

"Move along now." A sharp voice said saving us from the pervert ghost. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned, thank the lord. One by one the ghost departed leaving us for the time being.

"Now form a line and follow me."

We all got into line. Harry was behind a boy with sandy blonde hair, Ron was behind him, and I was behind Ron. We were lead through a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall.

The great hall was magnificent! The room was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air above four long wooden tables. The table were lined with beautiful golden goblets and platters. All the rest of the students were sitting at these tables staring at us. At the top of the hall was a long table where the teachers sat, they were also staring at us. Professor led us to halt in line so we were facing the rest of the students and the teachers were behind us. The hundreds of students staring at us made me feel uncomfortable to the point where I was ready to jump out a window and run home. I hated being the center of attention. Here and there amongst the other students were the ghosts I had seen earlier. They were a pretty silvery-white. I saw Harry looking up at the ceiling so I thought I would have a look to, mostly to get my mind off the fact I would have to take a test soon and I would mortally humiliate myself in front of the whole student body and the faculty too. When I looked up I saw the midnight blue sky and the bright white stars that were shining like diamonds. It was like a little kid had take a piece of paper, poured glue all over it, dumped a bottle of glitter on it and put it in the sky. It was gorgeous. I heard Hermione whisper to a girl standing next to her, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." to which I whispered back: "Of course you read about it you never stop reading." The girl she was talking to snickered.

I quickly looked down again to see Professor McGonagall placing a four legged stool in front of the group of us. On top of which she placed a ragged old wizard's hat which had patches all over it and looked like it hadn't been washed in centuries.

I looked around to see if anyone knew what we were supposed to do and found that every one was staring at it so I stared at it too. For a little while there was complete and utter silence, nothing was happening. Then the hat twitched. A slice near the brim of the hat opened up like a mouth and it started to sing this really weird song about each of the

houses. Every burst into applause when the hat finished his song.

"So all you have to do is put on the hat. I'm going to kill Fred he was going on about wrestling a troll." Ron said to Harry and I. Yes, I thought that's a lot better than having to do a spell. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started reading names. So the process was you put on the hat and the hat says which house you belong in and you walk to the table that was cheering. Simple enough. Before I was called three people became Hufflepuffs, one person became a Ravenclaw, two people became Gryffindors, and one became a Slytherin, or at least that's what I heard I was thinking about the probability of which house I would get. Before long I heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Orlando, Caitlyn!" oh god, I thought, It's my turn. All eyes were on me. I slowly made my way up to the hat and put it on my head. Not ten seconds later did it say: "SLYTHERIN!" Wait…What?! Did it just say Slytherin,? I thought, I took off the hat and made my way to the table that was clapping and cheering. I sat down, as far away from Draco and his goons as I could get. I looked over at Harry and Ron who were frowning, but then they saw me looking at them and they smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back wearily.

"You're not going to keep talking to them are you? You're a Slytherin now and unless their Slytherins too you can't talk to them. We're your family and friends from now on." The girl who was sitting next to me said.

"Shut your mouth they're my friends and I wouldn't trade them for the world." I said sneering at her.

"Give her a little while she'll warm up in no time." A boy said. I looked at him glaring. No wonder I'm in Slytherin I'm just like them, I thought.

"I'm Marcus Flint." he said and stuck out his hand.

"I don't care." I said and crossed my arms

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caitlyn." I said with a sigh, "I might as well try being nice. There's no point in being mean if I'm going to be stuck with you for seven years." I took his hand and shook it. When I had my hand back I wiped it on my skirt. I looked back at the Sorting Ceremony and just in time to see Harry become…A Gryffindor. So far all my friends were becoming Gryffindors none of them had joined me as a Slytherin. I frowned.

"What's the matter?" A girl across from me asked.

"All my friends are Gryffindors." I said looking down

"It's alright. We're your friends now and besides you'll see them in classes." She said with a smile. She seemed nice. I'm going to have to get to know her.

The girl had long black hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were a deep royal purple and she had pale white skin like the purest of pearls. She was absolutely stunningly gorgeous.

"Are you a first year?" I asked her.

"Yes, My name is Mieada. Whas yours?"

"Caitlyn. Nice meeting you Mieada."

"Nice meeting you to Caitlyn."

I quickly got up and switched my seat and sat next to her. We decided to watch the last of the Sorting Ceremony and we decided in time to see the last three people get sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted and Ron became a Gryffindor and I was left alone, but that's alright because I have Mieada, and she's my new best friend. The Great Hall became silent as Albus Dumbledore got up and had his arms out stretched like he was on the Titanic.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone was clapping and cheering. Mieada and I busted out laughing.

"You two stop! It's time to eat!" The girl I had sat next to originally snapped at us. We turned around and gasped.

The table was filled with every food you could imagine. Roast beef, pork chop, turkey, chicken, Yorkshire pudding, boiled carrots, salad, peas, and loads, loads more. I have never had this much food to choose from. Sure I come from a semi-rich family but my parents are really healthy they barely bring food into the house, even at Christmas we have a small meal. I grabbed a little bit of everything I'd never had.

After we had finished our food Mieada and I were stuffed to the point of bursting open and we were both very tired. I turned around to look at Harry and Ron and gave them a reassuring smile and they smiled back at me. I turned back around and saw Draco staring at me. I gave him an evil death glare and he turned pink and looked down at his food. Thas right Malfoy you best be looking away before I punch you into lookin down! I thought to myself.

"Whas the matter?" Mieada asked me giving me a funny look.

"Draco Malfoy. I think he likes me and he keeps staring at me…"

"So what?"

"He's gross!" I said looking at her like she had grown two more heads.

"I don't think so…" she said embarrassed.

"EWWW! YOU LIKE M-" she slapped a hand over my mouth before I could say any more.

"Yes I do now be quiet! You'll wake people in China!"


End file.
